


Father figure

by Jock_Casual



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jock_Casual/pseuds/Jock_Casual
Summary: Not so long ago it was Father's day and this idea kinda stuck with me. It's late but... Here it is.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Father figure

There hadn’t been a chemical waste spill in the lower levels of the Entresol. The structure had just crumbled on its own weight due to several amateur modifications that led to further instability. In other words, the people who lived in the building had fixed it for themselves over the years. Or try to. 

Viktor looks over the debris, dust still hovering in the air above. Blitzcrank whirrs and shifts at his side. 

“I will search the basement, which appears to be the most unstable part. The chance of finding survivors is estimated to be close to zero.” 

“I will search the upper levels, then. Just in case.” 

People had left the area as soon as Viktor arrived. Viktor instructed the few who had remained to go and alert the authorities about the accident instead. Not that they were gonna do anything about this. Firefighters and construction workers were bound to show up in more or less a week’s notice. He sighs, walking closer to a huge boulder to inspect it. Blitzcrank waves at him without words and with that, they part ways. Viktor treads carefully around the shifting mountain of bricks, metal and glass. He stops breathing, getting down to a crouching position to better listen to the sounds around him. Maybe he will catch the sound of someone’s voice asking for help, a whine or even a difficult breathing. He turns, facing the opposite way, only hearing the scratching on his boots on the ground as he shifts. 

Absolute silence.

He stands up and starts to move little by little the smallest pieces of debris that he can remove without causing a collapse that could trap someone. He hears the distant whirring of Blitzcrank’s steam motors working at full capacity. He keeps at it for a while, changing locations when he’s dug deep enough, in case he hears anything coming from under the bent columns of metal. Accidents are always tragic when there are victims, toxic spill or not, this is one of those accidents. If only Zaun wasn’t at the mercy of a bunch of gangster fighting over power with Piltover’s aristocracy, instead of tending to the needs of their people. If only. Viktor’s human fingers start to hurt and Viktor pulls with more strength at a metal plank, turning it over. It falls to the side with a loud clash. He sees an arm sticking out of a bunch of split wood and Viktor rushes to it, trying to find a pulse. 

“Hello?” He asks. Nothing. He finds no pulse on their wrist. Viktor removes the wooden table. A woman is lays dead underneath it. Viktor stays on his knees for a minute, breathing hard. The exhaustion is getting to him, he doesn’t think he’ll find anyone alive today. It’s hard to breathe with the mask on right now, he doesn’t take it off anyway. 

If only. 

Blitzcrank rushes to his side, running around the small mountains of bricks and glass Viktor has set aside. Blitzcrank swings its arms rhythmically as it approaches him.

“Viktor, I’ve finished searching the area. I have found a survivor, but I am unable to safely retrieve him. I request your help.”

A survivor. 

Viktor scrambles to his feet, following Blitzcrank’s route around the collapse without a second of delay.

“Is he trapped?” Viktor asks. Blitzcrank makes him follow it until they reach what seems to be a highly dangerous, unstable room, or whatever part of it had collapsed over the floor underneath it. 

“No. I am unable to enter that space because of my size. I am afraid my weight would cause the floor to cave in.” Blitzcrank says, turning its head towards the frame of a doorless threshold. There is no ceiling over it. “Even if I could enter, I could not pick him up. My hands are too big.” 

Viktor pales when he hears the unmistakable cries of a baby. A toddler?

He rushes inside the collapsed room, only half careful about what he steps on. He looks desperately around, following the sound of the cries, and immediately spots a crib laying on its side. He strides towards it, peeking inside over the open side. 

A dark-haired child cries in the furthest corner of the crib. He cries even harder when Viktor picks him up by the armpits to take him out. He’s probably one year old?. He wouldn’t say three. Viktor tucks him against his chest and rushes out, he needs to make sure he’s not harmed, preferably in a place where the floor is not about to cave in. 

Once outside, Viktor tucks the baby closer up to his neck, holding him with his human arm. With the other one he takes off his cape and makes a soft bundle on the ground. He puts the baby down on it, gently. Blitzcrank observes the whole process with curiosity by his side. Viktor leans forward, hovering over the baby for a second and ready to inspect whether or not he’s injured. Viktor looks up to his brown eyes and the baby stops crying, he finds him staring up at him in silence. 

Viktor is suddenly aware that his mask must be terrifying for a child. He lifts a hand to take it off, when the baby grabs his finger mid-air and laughs. The grip on his finger is strong and Viktor finds himself at a loss of what to do momentarily.

“Hello.” Viktor says, his voice neutral and cold. The child laughs again, pulling at Viktor’s index finger. Blitzcrank whirrs at his side. 

“He likes you.” Blitzcrank states, like he just arrived at the only logical conclusion. “He must be a rather intelligent specimen of a human if he knows you saved his life. Impressive cognitive skills at such a young age.” 

Viktor snorts, looking over his shoulder at Blitzcrank. It hasn’t interacted with many babies, and it shows. Not that Viktor has, either.

“I think he’s just glad someone showed up.”

Blitzcrank seems to be storing away all these new experiences, because it doesn’t say anything else. Viktor continues the process of checking the baby for injuries, and gently feels his small arm up with his fingers. No bone seems to be protruding. Viktor is fairly sure he’s not injured, since he hasn’t cried for a while, but he has to make sure. The baby seems to think it’s some kind of game because when Viktor grabs his foot, he starts to giggle and kick him. Viktor grabs his elusive foot again and the child giggles louder and kicks him again with an angry sound. 

“This baby is temperamental.” Blitzcrank says, hovering over them, closer yet. “Stop your irrational thrashing at once, baby. We need to check you are not injured.” 

“He doesn’t seem to be injured.” Viktor declares, not so sure of himself. “I guess we can take him to the orphanage and explain the accident.” As Viktor finishes his sentence, the baby coughs once. Both Viktor and Blitzcrank turn to look at him in alert. The baby coughs again. “Or I can take him with me and keep him in observation…” 

“It seems to be the best course of action. If he has sustained any kind of lung lesion there is a high probability the orphanage won’t be able to act until it is too late.” Blitzcrank says, crouching even closer to the baby. Viktor looks at it, half amused. It’s fascinating to see Blitzcrank so enthralled by the baby. It’s also funny to compare their sizes side by side.

“I was thinking the same…” Viktor says, “We can take him there after we’ve made sure he’s healthy.”

“I agree.” It answers way too fast, Viktor smiles behind the mask. Does Blitzcrank sound… eager to spend more time with the baby? It seems like it. It makes Viktor curious. 

“Blitzcrank, are you…” 

“Biblan!” The baby says, they both turn to look back at him. “Biblan” He says again, laughing with his arms extended like he’s asking to be picked up. 

“I think he’s saying your name.” Viktor comments, picking the baby up by the armpits and tucking it against his chest again. The child tries to climb up to his shoulder, extending his arms towards it. Blitzcrank looks at him in absolute silence, the constant whirring of his core ever present. 

“My name is not Biblan. It is Blitzcrank.” 

“Biblan!” The baby yells, Blitzcrank seems taken aback. It turns to look at Viktor in what he knows to be mild confusion. 

“I don’t think he knows how to pronounce your name very well yet.” Viktor comments, a smile on his lips. Blitzcrank hums, it is a sound Viktor has never heard. 

“In that case, I will allow it.” 

“Biblan!” 

“You can call me Biblan, yes. I must warn you it is a temporary measure until you develop your language skills enough. Baby.”

“Babi.” 

“No, it is Biblan now. You are baby.” 

“Biblan.” 

“That is correct. You seem very intelligent.” 

Viktor laughs, it’s been a long time since he last laughed out loud. He gets on his knees, pulling the child closer to his chest. The accident had been a tragedy, yes, but he’s glad they got there in time to save someone. Someone that may yet have a future ahead of him. Blitzcrank follows Viktor all the way to his lab, and when Viktor asks it if it wants to stay, Blitzcrank says something about being responsible and the need to protect the child no matter the cost. 

Viktor goes on to keep working on his workbench while Blitzcrank talks to the baby. The child is sitting on the floor behind him, with Blitzcrank sitting in front of him. 

Viktor looks back at them from time to time with a smile on his lips, while Blitzcrank tries to teach the child all the things stored in his memory core. By noon, the only word the baby has been able to pronounce is still ‘biblan’. 

“Viktor, I no longer think he is very intelligent.” Blitzcrank comments, looking over at Viktor. He laughs. 

“He is very young, but his brain will develop fast. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Yes, but Viktor, there are many things he should be aware of if he is to be independent. He needs to ‘catch up’.” 

“Blitzcrank, he will catch up. Trust me.” 

“Viktor-”

“Viktoh!”

The both look down at the baby, who extends his arms towards Viktor for the second time that day. 

“See? He’s already catching up.” Blitzcrank nods as Viktor picks him up from the floor. “I think he may be hungry. Let’s see what we can do for him.” 

“You are a very good father figure, Viktor. It is statistically sound data. Young Naph and I already seek your guidance often, this human child is lucky to have been found by you.” 

“Uh.” Viktor hums, turning to face the way to the kitchen while the baby keeps screaming in his ear. Blitzcrank follows him, shooting a million questions about the development of human children, and Viktor answers most of them, as the good mentor he is. 

He is a patient man, if nothing else. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idek man


End file.
